inoafandomcom-20200213-history
Cart Blanche
Episode 1: Cart Blanche Poi$onblad3, John Doe, Daisy Wolfwolf, and That bird guy(I'm so sorry, Theo, I forgot his name again) woke up in the back of a wildly bumpy wagon, shackled to the walls. Poi$on expertly fished out her hidden lockpicks and undid her restraints while a smiling Daisy expertly wrenched her manacles right out of their fastenings on the wall. John Doe expertly flailed against the restraints while calling loudly for help. After freeing birdy, Poi$on plunged headfirst through the wagon door to take a look around and determined that they were in a rocky plain, matted with long grass and buffeted by the wind. The party geared up while John squawked and tried without success to pull free. Hearing the noise, the wagon guards smacked the wall, prompting John to yell "Shut up!" They did not shut up. The wagon stopped and a guard popped into the doorway, to be rewarded with a knife across the chest. He stumbled out and tried to scream but the wind pushed his words back into his face. Poi$on followed him out and lived up to her edgy demeanor by soaking the backside of the card in his blood. Poisonblade scouted the remaining guards and noticed with concern three tough looking fellows. Poison also noted with concern a smiling Daisy casually ripping apart her iron restraints. They reluctantly freed a shrieking John while Birdo hatched a plan. It was a good morning for Big Red, Blondie, and Stachio, at least until an angry aaracocra slammed into their midst and buffeted them with a harsh torrent of air. This creature dodged through the gaps in their attacks while more gaps were created in their anterior tibial arteries by an edgy-looking half elf. Big Red struggled onto life, aware of himself being unceremoniously looted, aware of a hammer-shaped dent in Stachio's face, and finally noticing the Wargs that had been tracking them appear on the horizon. The party got their bearings while John calmed down his favourite of the two horses. He liked the angry one best, he called it Horsie. While the party freaked out about some danger or something that tiny half-orc took the reins of the horses away from him! John pushed her away and took the reins. Everything was good once more. As the cart peeled out, hulking shapes descended onto the battered corpses of the guards. Daisy fell off the side of the cart, prompting one of the wargs to give chase. Fortunately for the party, however a well-placed arrow was enough to deter it and send it back to the dead guards for easier meat. What will happen to the party next? Will they find where they are trying to go? Will they learn why they were in a cart in the first place? Will they get plucked out of the field by the ancient black dragon that has been following them from a height that nears the void of space(just kidding) Only time will tell! Category:Adventure Category:Episode